


What's Mine is Yours

by Moonsault



Series: Heaven & Hell [14]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst and Fluff, First Kiss, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Prompt: Indecent Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 15:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13437843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonsault/pseuds/Moonsault
Summary: Steph and Hunter offer to make Sami and Kevin's life easier in return for one night with either of them.





	What's Mine is Yours

**Author's Note:**

> With no new canonical material this week, I decided to just have a little fun with an "Indecent Proposal" prompt!

“And just how are Steph and Triple H going to make our “Shane problem go away,’ Sami?”

Sami shrugged, grinning at Kevin. “I dunno, probably blackmail or something.” He looked delighted at the possibility. For no reason whatsoever, the image of Sami after winning the NXT title rose up in Kevin’s mind: bright and fierce and refusing to stoop to the kind of low tactics someone like Kevin might use. He shook his head fiercely to banish it. That Sami would never have been friends with him. “Plus you wouldn’t believe how much they’ll give to Sami for Syria, Kevin! This could solve all our problems.”

“And all they want is one night with either of us?” Despite himself, Kevin had a sudden glimpse of Sami, bare and radiant as the sun, with Hunter and Steph lapping him up. The phantasm of Hunter looked up from biting at Sami’s shoulder to grin at him, and Kevin swallowed hard. “Okay,” he said quickly, “I’ll do it.”

Sami’s smile fell away abruptly. “Oh,” he said. “It should be me, not you. I don’t—you shouldn’t ever—no.”

Kevin looked away. Steph and Hunter were rich and powerful and beautiful, rippling with muscle and arrogance. And Sami, this new Sami, he was more able to admit he craved things like power, so this was perfectly natural.

“I mean, it’s my charity that would be benefiting, right?” Sami said. “I couldn’t ask you to do that.”

“I thought,” Kevin said, and heard his voice falter. He cleared his throat and tried again. “I thought whatever was yours was mine now.” Though this was obviously, patently, painfully not at all true, he thought wretchedly.

Sami was frowning at him. Not like he was annoyed, but like he was thinking intently about something. “Everything that’s mine is yours,” he said.

“Everything that’s mine is yours, too,” Kevin said. The words felt so good in his mouth, like a final piece of the puzzle of his own heart clicking into place. ”Everything.”

Sami’s frown shifted into something else, something opaque. “And I don’t... want to share what’s mine with them,” he said.

“Well, you shouldn’t let them contribute to it, then,” Kevin said. He knew he sounded almost desperate. He didn’t care. “I just hate to think of them taking something so good, so... so pure and right and true, and putting their grubby fingers all over it and making it sordid and awful, I couldn’t stand that, Sami, I just couldn’t.” The last word cracked and choked and he swallowed hard.

Sami took a step closer to him and rested a hand on his shoulder, and Kevin felt himself leaning toward his touch. He looked away from Sami, but even the glimpse of his smile out of the corner of his gaze made his eyes water. He wiped at them quickly.  
“Look,” Kevin blurted out, “how much are Steph and Hunter offering? I’ll—I’ll double it.”

Sami told him an amount.

Kevin blanched and felt cold sweat on his brow. “Done,” he said before he could think better of it.

“Kevin,” said Sami. “Look at me.” He met Kevin’s eyes and said gently, smiling, “Do you want the same price of me as they did?”

“A night with you?” Kevin felt his mouth go dry, and without thinking, dazzled by the affection in Sami’s eyes, he said, “Oh, I want so much more than that, Sami. I want every night for the rest of our lives, I want everything.”

“What’s mine is yours,” Sami whispered, and leaned in to kiss him.

A wonderful, blissful time later, Kevin felt Sami laughing against his mouth. “What?” he muttered.

“I guess we’re stuck with Shane,” Sami said.

Kevin was king of the world, he was the champion of the universe, there was nothing he couldn’t do with Sami at his side. “We can handle him,” Kevin smirked, and Sami laughed and kissed him again.


End file.
